The present invention relates to an apparatus for depositing sheets in a stack.
In such a stacking apparatus, two different types of stops are provided at the edge of the stack situated downstream of the stack in the direction of transport of the sheets. Such stops which move away from the edge of the stack as the stack forms, have been disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 1 303 445. In this arrangement, one stop has a support surface which is capable of supporting the stack at least at its front region so that the stack can be pulled out by means of a gripper beneath this support surface while a new stack is being formed above it.
This apparatus functions perfectly satisfactorily with comparatively heavy paper and up to certain operating speeds but if the speeds are high and the paper is light, the downstream or forward edges of these sheets are liable to lift up at the stop, particularly when they reach the support surface of the upper stop, resulting in the formation of an untidy stack.
German Auslegeschrift No. 1 187 636 discloses an apparatus by means of which a gap can be formed in a stream of separate sheets. The stream of sheets is slowed down and directed obliquely upwards as a closely staggered heap. Guide bands are provided to determine the outline of the interrupted rows of sheets. These bands, which are fairly flexible, lie over the streams of sheets.